Harry Potter and the secret survivor
by HorseCrazyjjm
Summary: Harry has a twin sister who watches over him, read and find out
1. Introduction

HEY!!! I'm so excited!!! My first fic!!! Please review but please don't flame, at least not for my very first chapter. If I got any information wrong, Please write it in if you review and I will fix it as soon a possible!!!

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was not a normal boy. And April wasn't a normal Girl.

For the last 16 years, April Potter was hidden under the name April Sky. She was raised in secret by Remus Lupin who was her godfather. When she was just an infant her parents had dropped her off at her godfather's house to spend the day with him and her twin brother, Harry would be picked up by his godfather, Sirius Black, later on that day.

As she was told when she got older, her parents were killed by some weird You-Know-Who caricature when they got home from dropping her off. She had somewhat felt responsible but Remus had told her that it would of happened anyway. April had also always felt a little jealous of her brother, at least he got to be known, she had to stay in hiding, if Voldimort ever found out, if he ever knew that she was the one that he was meant to kill, that she was the one that would kill _him_. And she would kill him. She loathed him. And she would do anything...

When Lupin discovered her powers, he was frightened. It happened like that. One moment she was a little 5 year old, the next she was a phoenix, the same animal that Lupin had been talking to Dumbledore about. Of course the old wizard had expected that something like this would happen. A few years later she had asked him what was wrong with her. Dumbledore had calmly explained that_ when your parents were killed you inherited all of your family's generation's powers and this power was just one of the many she would find out that she had_. April didn't want to be different; she wanted to be just like everyone else.

Her training had started then. She had private lessons with the teachers and had mastered the first five years of Wizarding School in just 300 days, she was a fast learner. After her schooling was done, she went on to learn about how to control her powers. By the time that she was done she was 11.

When she got her letter she had asked Dumbledore about it and why she had to do the schooling all over again. He had explained that in fear of Lord Voldimort returning, he wanted her to watch over Harry and protect him except to only reveal herself when he was inches from death. And she would also be able to inform Dumbledore of anything going on as his phoenix, Fawkes.

Thankfully Harry had never wondered how Dumbledore knew so much about what happened.

When April started her first year at Hogwarts, she trailed Harry like a tail. He never so much as went to the bathroom without April waiting outside as a fly or a rat or something.

As time went by, April started to feel like she knew Harry and she could always tell what he was thinking. But she noticed that Harry felt incomplete, like he was missing something, or someone.

When Harry entered his fourth year at Hogwarts April wasn't able to follow him that much since he had the Triwizard tournament. April feared for him because the Triwizard tournament was dangerous and one of the most likely places that Voldimort would try to attack Harry. It turned out that she was right.

The next year Dumbledore named April the Order of the Phoenix's mascot.

At the end of the fifth year, when Sirius died, April couldn't stand Harry's pain. She started watching him less and less during the summer, which put him in more and more danger.

I know, Kinda  
Corney and short, but it will get better, the more reviews, the more chapters!!!


	2. Getting Ready

Hey, Thanks for reviewing!!! I will explain a lot more in this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I will expect no less than 5 reviews per a chapter before I post a new one. Or if I get really bored, I'll just post anyway. Oh, writing is sooooooooo hard, I mean I have it all in my head, but the hard part is putting it on paper!!!!!

Also, I would like to make an extra thanks to Miranda G. Potter and MUMMBLES for being my first and second reviewers!!!!!

Now, it is time for you to READ, READ, READ!!! (Oh yeah, and REVIEW!!!!!)

If you have AIM please IM me at DramaQueen82791!!!

DISCLAIMER – I own nothing that doesn't belong to me, AKA EVERYTHING!!! Hehehe, Only April and Samantha, who is Remus's twin sister who got killed by the Werewolf that gave Remus his, um, abilities.

And now, on to the story!!!

Chapter 2

"April Lillian Potter, get down here NOW!!!" Shouted Remus Lupin up the stairs, trying desperately to get April to apparate with him to Kings Cross.

"No, they'll think I'm a freak!!" She yelled back

Giving up, Lupin marched up the stairs and blew open her door.

"I've had ENOUGH" he yelled "I DONT WANT TO BE MEAN, BUT I AM YOUR GODFATHER AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME WEITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!!!"

"I KNOW BUT I'M THE CLOSEST THING YOU'VE GOT!!!"

Without thinking, she slammed the door on his face.

"Ouch, Damn it" she heard Lupin shout through the door

She held the door closed, she didn't want him coming in, she just wanted to stay secluded in the room for the rest of her life, you know, she's a teenager.

She felt a few bangs and then decided to play a trick on her dear godfather Lupin.

When he was about to run into the door again she whipped it open and he came crashing through, right into her, now empty closet.

"Well" he said, rather calmly, like he thought he had barricaded the door open all by himself "I see that you have packed"

"Yeah" she muttered.

"Sit down" he instructed her

She did as he told.

"Now" he said "what's the matter?"

"I don't want to go back"

"But you have to"

"But I don't want to"

"Harry needs you"

"He did fine during the summer"

"Luckily; Dumbledore's still mad at you for that"

She shut up after hearing this. _What if something bad _had_ happened, it would have been all my fault_ she thought. She really shouldn't have ditched him, but she just couldn't stand his pain. She had tried to fly through the curtains to try and catch Sirius, but it was too late, he was already gone.

"I'm sorry" Lupin said "I know why you left him, you just couldn't stand the pain. I felt the same way that both of you did when Samantha died."

"No you didn't" April muttered "I didn't feel at any loss for him, I only knew him for three years" She said as she broke down in tears.

"Its okay" Lupin comforted her "Now, Can you tell me why you don't want to go back?"

"Just because..."

"Tell me" he said sternly.

"Fine, but I already told you, they all think I'm a freak."

"And why do you think that"

"'Cause I am one"

"Don't think that way"

"But it's true, they all talk about it, I'm there in classes, but as soon as they're over I disappear, it's weird."

"It's not weird, it's just the way you are."

"They all think I have to go to, like, a make up class or something."

"So, since when did you ever care about what people think?"

"Since I became a teenage girl"

"Oh, well I can't help you there, but, what else is bothering you?"

"I don't want to see Harry."

"Oh, well I think you should talk to Professor Dumbledore on that one."

"Okay"

"So, are you ready to go?"

"I already told you, I'm NOT GOING!!!"

"Don't be silly, of course you're going, and you know it."

April just sulked. An hour later, after a lot of Pleading on Lupin's part, they were finally at Kings Cross station.

I know, I know, a lot of talking, but you can't blame me, I'm introducing people. Oh, and by the way, I am totally NOT trying to make Lupin look mean, he's just trying to be a good guardian. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Kings Cross

YAY!!! CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY UP!!! Now I can relax. Oh, wait there's still chapter 4!!! Well, there goes my relaxation time. NOW READ (AND REVIEW)

I need 5 reviews (all togeather) to put up the next chapter, or I'll just put it up anyway.

Oh, and if you have any suggestions, please e-mail them to me at HorseCrazy82791!!!

And April is not an Animigi, she is a like a complete metamorphagae.

DISCLAIMER – Waa!!Waa!! I want to OWN Harry Potter, sigh but I don't, I only own April and Samantha (whose DEAD!!!) oh, well.

**  
Chapter 3**

After arriving at Kings Cross, Lupin gave April a brief one armed hug and disapperated.

April watched as the scarlet train pulled into the station at exactly nine thirty. She sighed before loading her trunks and her two black cats, Coal and Callie into it. She looked to make sure that nobody was around before she changed into a bat and settled herself on the sign that read, Platform 9 ¾.

The first two students to arrive were the new head girl and boy, Cho Chang and Jack Stone. She recognized Cho as the girl who Harry had had a crush on, but she could tell that he was over her, and she made the realization that Cho was over him when she saw her kiss Jack when they saw each other.

After them was a Bauxbeaton foreign exchange student that Dumbledore had told her about, _She's normally from here but her parents wanted her to go to Bauxbeaton, but now they want her to be closer to them._

As April looked at the student, she noticed something, she had red eyes!

Now April remembered her name, Katrina Riddle, that's why Dumbledore had told April about her, she had to make sure that she didn't go near Harry!

April stayed, pondering this when she noticed a boy with Jet black hair, like hers.

_Harry_, she thought.

She hadn't seen him since that day on number 4 privet drive, when she had looked into his eyes and seen hatred. For Bellatrix Lestrange, she knew. Or was it? It could have been for Dumbledore, for not telling him about the prophecy, or for Kreacher, for helping Voldimort. Or maybe even for Sirius, himself, for leaving Harry all alone, _but he's not alone_ thought April _He's got me_.

When she looked down again, she saw that Harry had met up with a bushy haired girl and a red headed boy, Ron and Hermione.

Now it was time for her plan to begin.

She flew into the train, found an empty compartment, and transformed back into herself. She magically locked the door and went to stall them until everyone was on the train.

She pretended that she was running to catch someone, and purposely knocked into Hermione so she dropped her trunk and all of her clothes flew out.

While they were busy picking up Hermione's clothes, everyone got on the train, including April.

By the time they got on the train, all of the compartments were taken except for one with a red headed girl with baby – blue eyes.

"Oh, Hi April." Hermione said

Looking up April said Hi.

"Oy, April, can we sit with you? All of the other compartments are taken" Shouted Ron, very loudly.

"You can if you lower your voice." Said April, pointing to two sleeping black cats on the seat next to her.

"Okay, then." Ron said, and started to walk away.

"Ron, get back here!" Hermione said, "Sorry, he's just trying to annoy you." She said as she took the seat diagonal from April.

"It's okay." She said.

Harry didn't say anything; he just stared at the floor and sat across from April.

When Harry finally looked up, into April's eye's he gasped. There was something so familiar about it, but he just couldn't name it.

Two hours later, the announcer announced that they would be arriving soon, so they all got into their robes and got ready to go back to Hogwarts.

YAY!!! I'm done with CHAPTER THREE!! Sorry, I'm not gonna get the fourth chapter up today, maybe tomorrow.


	4. The Sorting

HEY!!! Chapter 4 is _finally_ up so please review!!!!! Oh, I made a mistake in the last chapter, April doesn't have blue eyes, she has _hazel_ eyes, Thanks Miranda G. Potter!!!!!

Disclaimer – Not mine, blah, blah, blah, I don't wanna face the truth

Now, on to chapter........................uh.......................what number is it again??? Oh, yeah 3!!! No, wait 4!! Yeah, chapter 4!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"April, I need to see you" someone said behind April when she got off of the train.

April turned around to see, none other that Albus Dumbledore.

"But, Harry..." She started.

"Harry will be fine." He said "Follow me."

She followed him into an alley at the station where she changed into a phoenix and transported Dumbledore and herself into his office

"What?" She asked.

"Katrina."

"What about her"

"She's Voldemort's daughter."

"And..."

"And, she's Voldemort's daughter, does that mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't know, does she?"

"Well, no, but, it all depends on the sorting tonight, I have a strong feeling that she'll get into Gryffindor."

"What!! Are you mad!! A Riddle in Gryffindor? You can't be serious!"

"But she's different, she still thinks that she's Katrina Murphy."

"Whatever." Said April

"Now, let's go down and eat"

When April got to the Great Hall everyone was seated, waiting for Dumbledore.

She took a seat next to Harry.

When the sorting hat starting singing, she kind of zoned out. She caught glimpses of _to change past reputations_ and _though people can change_.

_Lots of changes_, she thought, and then it hit her, Dumbledore pushed the hat to say how they can change because of Katrina.

April sighed. It wasn't that big of a deal, it is up to Katrina to decide her fate. _Or Professor Trelawney_ thought April. She had to stifle a laugh thought April. She had to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Asked Ron.

"Oh, nothing." Said April.

And the sorting began.

After the first years were done, Dumbledore stood up.

"And, now, we have three exchange students from Bauxbeaton's."

"Serina Carpenter" Called up Professor McGonagall

Serina and the next boy were sorted into Hufflepuff. Now it was Katrina's turn.

She walked up and sat down on the stool, as McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Hmm" Said the hat, "Strange for you to be here at Hogwarts, for you are the infamous daughter of......." But the hat didn't get to finish the sentence because Dumbledore interrupted.

"Now, Mr. Hat, we must not dawdle, the students are getting hungry."

"All right then, I will put you in......................GRYFFINDOR!!!"

* * *

I know, kinda short, but Rome wasn't built in a day, you know, it just means more chapters.

Now, I would like to present the REVIEW BUTTON!!!!


	5. In the dormitory

HEY!!! Wow, I write that at the beginning of every chapter, well anyways, here's chapter 5!!!

DISCLAIMER - sigh Yep. Now I can go blackmail JK Rowling so she'll admit that I REALLY WROTE HARRY POTTER, but I didn't, so I won't. Sigh

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

There was an extremely loud applause at this.

"Finally, a hottie in our year!" She heard Seamus whisper to Dean, but she didn't care, she was to busy staring at Dumbledore, a wide grin had spread across his face.

When the food appeared, she noticed that Katrina, who was sitting on her other side, was gaping at how the food had just appeared on her plate.

"It's okay." Whispered April, "It won't bite."

"Thanks." Katrina laughed.

_She's not so bad_ thought April.

"What's your name?" Asked April, even though she already knew.

"Oh, Katrina Murphy, and yours?"

"April Po... Oh, Sky"

"What's the P for?"

"What?"

"You said, April Po... Oh, Sky, and I asked what the P stood for."

"The P stands for, uh, Pauline, my middle name." Lied April, her middle name was Lily.

"Right."

"Hi!" Interrupted Ron, "I'm Ron Weasley, and you are?"

"Katrina, Katrina Murphy."

"Hi, this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"Hello Hermione, Harry."

"Hi." Said Hermione.

Harry just stared at his plate.

Hermione cast a worried glance at Harry before returning to her meal.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione and Ron went to help with the first years and April, Katrina and Harry went back to their dormitories, Katrina would be sleeping with April in Hermione's dormitory.

When they got their, Lavender and Parviti were comparing manicures.

"I got a French." Said Lavender.

"Oh, yours look pretty April, when did you get them done?" Asked Parviti.

"I didn't, I just don't chew mine." Lavender guiltily took hers out of her mouth.

"So, anyway, this is Katrina, Katrina, this is Lavender and Parviti."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"I like your eyes, were you born like that?" Asked Lavender.

"No, my mom said that my brother, Brian, put a spell on me when I was little."

"I'm tired." Butted in April, thankful that Katrina didn't know the truth, or just didn't say it.

"Yeah, me too." Said Parviti.

"Ditto."

Goodnight."

* * *

I know, REALLY, REALLY SHORT, but you know, It's only so easy to write sooooooooooooooooooooo much in one day.

Now my friend REVIEW!!!


	6. The Tour

HEY!!!! Now for Chapt 6

DISCLAIMER – Don't own it and all that stuff.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

The next day was a Sunday, so they didn't have classes, and April decided to give Katrina a tour of the castle.

When they got down to the common room they met Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey, where are you going?" Asked Ron, April noticed that he was acting strange to her.

"Oh, I'm giving Katrina a tour of the castle, do you want to come?"

"Sure." Said Hermione, Harry didn't say anything.

They started on the grounds.

April was very relieved that they had decided to come with her, she didn't have to hide.

"Hey, you guys, have you seen Neville lately?" Asked Hermione.

"No, he wasn't at dinner last night." Said Ron, April was guiltily quiet.

"April?" Said Katrina, "Is anyone home?"

"He's..........He's not here." Was all she said, she knew that they had to know.

"Who? Neville?" Asked Hermione. April nodded. "How do you know?"

"I...I overheard Professor Dumbledore talking to Fudge when I was with my dad at the ministry, He said that Neville wouldn't be coming this year, that's all I heard."

Harry knew that this was not true, Dumbledore had told him, in a letter, that he had not talked to Fudge during the summer, but he didn't say anything.

When they got into the school, they headed to the Great Hall.

"Hey, let's go see the Room of Requirement!" Ron shouted. Hermione kicked him.

"It's okay, I know about the Room of Requirement." Said April.

When they got there, Ron asked to talk to April while everyone else went in, where it had turned into a touring room with a map.

"Um, April, will you go on a date with me?"

"NO!!!"

"Why not?"

"Because you love Hermione."

"Who says?"

"I say, you act that way around her all of the time."

"How do you know? You're never around us."

"Well, because... Come here." She dragged him into an empty classroom. _I shouldn't, but I need to get this off of my chest_.

"Ron, I'm.......I'm not April Sky."

Ron backed away from her, "Then who are you?"

"I'm.... April.... Potter."

* * *

I know REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY short, but I didn't have that much time.

Now, there is a little button in the corner that says 'Submit Review' If you press it, you will make my whole day a lot better!


End file.
